ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ben 10 Omniverse: the unseen adventure. Crime doesn't pay
Ben 10 Omniverse: the unseen Adventures. Series One and Episode Seven. by Pdfletcher. Characters. *Ben Tennyson. *Rook Blonko. *Grandpa Max. *The sercurity guards. Villians. *Zombozo. *Nyancy Chang. *Fistrick. Aliens used. *Bigchill. *Rath. Plot. Bellwood first bank. Midnight. '' " So what do you think this new deposit is then..." asked the security guard as he shut and locked the door that led to the vault room. " No idea, Gold maybe " replied the second guard, stifling a yawn. The guards turned and walked away, towards the break room, where coffee waited, discussing the overtime they where doing. Meanwhile inside the vault room the darkness was broken by a flickering light that appeared at the roof. The light grew bigger and brighter and began to move slowly round, within minutes a circle glowed boldly on the ceiling. Suddenly, a circle of roof fell to the floor, with a clang, a sharp intake of breath could be heard, then silence, seconds passed, and the intruder was satisfied that no one was going to look in on the vault. A rope was lowered slowly, until it reached the vault floor. The intruder slid down the rope and flicked on thier torch. Nyancy chang stretched her limbs in the glow of the torch as she regarded the Vault door. She removed her backpack and opened it wide. Several eyes reflected back, " Okay my darlings let work on this door ", she was answered by several Meows. She placed the backpack on the floor and walked towards the door, the cats left the backpack and proceeded to stretch and roll lazily on the floor. Nyancy bent and studied the large clunky dial. Tic, Tic, Tic, " giggle", Nyancy turned what was that noise. BOOM!!!! . A huge hole was blown into the vault wall. As the smoke cleared a figure stepped through the new entrance, from the neighbouring building. "Ha Ha Ha Ha", Zombozo laughed, as he looked up, the laughter died in his throat as he saw Nyancy. " what are you doing here?". Nyancy pouted and placed her hands on her hips. " You call that subtle, idiot". " idiot, then what are you?" Sneered Zombozo. " Im the greatest cat burgurlar in the world.... and....", she was cut short by the sound of the door being unlocked. " Hey, what do you think your doing " asked the shocked guard. His flash light shon into Nyancy's eyes, and she was forced to cover them. He fumbled with his gun. " Thats not nice" joked Zombozo, quickly his fist shot out, on his stretchy arm, POW!!, The guard slid down unconcious. The second guard burst into the room. POW!! He too slid down. " Well it's been fun gentleman", " Madam" he mockingly bowed, " but...." Zombozo strode towards the vault door carrying a doctor's bag, He pulled a Stethascope out. He placed in on the vault and listened to the clicks and whirrs as he twiddeled the dial. " HMMM, Yes, HMMMM, Yes my diagnosis is,..... a case of exsplosives". " HA HA HA HA HA HA HA HA". Nyancy rolled her eyes as Zombozo began removing sticks of dynamite, sticky exsplosive and rubber chickens from the bag. He placed them delicatly around the lock and joints. laughing as he did. He stepped back to where Nyncy waited, he grinned wickedly, " You still here?, couldnt resit my wit hmmmm". " Get on with it clown" Nyancy retorted. SCCCCCHHHHPPPPPAAAA. the opposite wall dissapeared in smoke as a tunnel was bored through. Fistrick stepped after, stooping to retrieve the alien device that had carved through the wall. " Ahhhh come on" he exclaimed. " Open Sesame" exclaimed Zombozo as he deppressed the plunger.... BOOM!!!!. The vault door swung free.... and the three villian started forward, eager to claim thier prizes. " I dont think that stuff belongs to you!! ", came the raspy voice. Bigchill phased in behind them. " took you guys long enough." " Indeed " Rook appeared, prototool drawn, from inside the vault. " Change of plans guys." Zombozo cackled.... Fistrick leapt at Rook and began landing a series of kicks towards rook. Rook leapt forward and matched blow for blow with his baton. Meanwhile Zombozo was rummaging in his pockets..... " ahhh I knew i had them somewhere ", he produced three darts with a flourish. Bigchill had taken a deep breath and breathed an icy torrent all over him. Zombozo stuggled in vain against his icy bonds, " ahhhh no fair." he growled. Ben returned to human and smiled, " neithers exsplosive darts." he retorted, his smile dissapeared, " wheres Nynacy? " Ben asked. Zombozo grinned " You go girl !!!! ", his eyes slid to somthing behind Ben, Ben turned to see Nyancy ordering her cats to attack. Ben laughed and fell to his knees. " HA cats..." he struggled for breath betwenn histerical bouts of laughter. GGGGRRRROOOWWWWLLLLLLLL. The growl was a lot louder than a cat. Ben looked into the face of a huge tiger. Nyancy had called down from the roof. Ben gulped as he reached for the dial on his Omnitrix. Please not Greymatter thought Ben. The was a flash. " RATH!!!! " yelled Ben ashis features changed to the colossul tiger like alien. Bem locked eyes with the tiger. GGGRRRRR. he growled deeply and bared his teeth. whimper. The tiger mewed and cowered at the roar and backed off to a corner and placed its paws over its eyes. Rath grinned. The was a cracking sound as Zombozo freed himself from the freezing prison. He grinned, as a huge fist landed on his hat, his hat crumpled and Zombozo slid to the ground with a groan. Rath grinned again as Nyancy cats sprang to life, mewing and rubbing themselves fondly across Raths legs. The Omnitrix flashed, and Ben turned back. He stoked a nearby cat. Nyancy began to run towards the dangling rope, PPPSSHHHH. One of Rook's proto darts flew through the air, split, and wrapped around Nyancy. preventing her from fleeing. Simultaniously there was a crash as Fistrick landed with a groan. " Good going Rook " Ben grinned. ''Minutes later.... '' ''The villians where marched into the back of a nearby Plumber craft, bickering as they went, they were locked in and the craft sped away to the prison. The guards were given medical attention, but where fine. Ben stood chatting with Rook. They had been staking out the bank for hours and were tired, " You wont want these then?" said Grandpa Max as he held Two smoothies high. "mmmmm Grasshopper" said Ben as he slurped his deeply. The end. Trivia. *The device used by Fistrick is the same one used by the Forever Knights in the UA episode " duped ". *We never find out what was inside the vault. *The name of the episode is based on the saying, " Crime doesnt pay!!! ". Additional: http://ben10fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/BEN_10_OMNIVERSE:_THE_UNSEEN_ADVENTURES Category:Episodes